Harry Potter e o Sonho Draco Malfoy
by Ann Vinyso
Summary: Porque o idiota do Malfoy não pode me deixar em paz? - Harry perguntou-se pensativo enquanto desenhava um D distraidamente no vidro embaçado da janela.


Harry já estava de saco cheio de Malfoy. Todos os dias aquele feiticeiro metido a besta lhe insultava e quando menos percebia, Harry estava em cima dele batendo ou apanhando. E isso sempre resultava em detenções, para ambos se fossem pegos por qualquer professor justo, e apenas para Harry se fosse Snape a descobri-los brigando.

Mas tinha que admitir, às vezes, o próprio Harry poderia evitar as brigas – e as detenções – caso quisesse e se pusesse a ter mais força de vontade. Ele não sabia o porquê de ser tão impaciente quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy, sabia apenas que não conseguia controlar-se quando se tratava dele.

**DM & HP**

Saiu da sua enésima detenção tarde da noite. Cansado, com sono e com fome, Harry dirigiu-se para a torre da Grifinória lenta e preguiçosamente. No entanto, passou antes na cozinha para pegar algo para comer, o jantar já terminara há horas.

No caminho da cozinha até a torre da Grifinória, ele passou inevitavelmente pela entrada da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sabia onde ficava porque no segundo ano, quando estava polissucado de Goyle, entrara lá com Rony e Malfoy. Quando estava quase dobrando o corredor ouviu um sorriso debochado.

— Parece meio acabado Potter – Malfoy falou no seu melhor tom de deboche.

Harry não queria brigar, acabara de sair de uma detenção e não queria ganhar outra. Então penas olhou para trás cansado e concluiu submisso.

— Estava em uma detenção, caso não lembre. E, como não faço questão de cumprir outra, vou embora daqui. Ok? – ainda cometeu o erro de "perguntar" se poderia ir-se.

Potter continuou seu trajeto pra sabe-se lá onde. Mas não queria dizer que Draco desistiria facilmente diante da falta de reação do outro. Queria brigar com ele e vê-lo em mais uma detenção, se tivesse sorte faria o Testa-Rachada perder a partida de quadribol que se aproximava.

— Ora, vamos Potter! O que dirão seus fãs ao saber que você jogou a toalha e não quis brigar com o malvado do Malfoy? – ironizou com fingida cara de surpresa.

Estava sendo mais divertido do que quando o moreno simplesmente se irritava e eles começavam a duelar ou brigar "mano a mano". Seguiu o grifinório escada acima. Passaram pelo primeiro, segundo, terceiro andar. Potter parecia estar usando o caminho mais longo para chegar até a torre da Grifinória – para onde Draco supunha que Harry estava se dirigindo. Sempre tirando brincadeiras, Draco seguiu-o por todo o caminho.

— Oh! Ouviu isso? – Harry chegou a parar, mas quando notou o tom zombeteiro de Draco, voltou a andar – Acho que é algum sangue-ruim precisando de sua ajuda São Potter.

A partir do quinto andar, Draco já estava ficando sem idéias. Cansara-se de tentar, sem sucesso, irritar Potter. E agora estava pensando em outra coisa. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto aquele garoto havia mudado, fisicamente é claro, porque psicologicamente continuava a ser o mesmo idiota.

Olhando-o de costas podia perceber que continuava magro, mas uma magreza que combinava perfeitamente com sua estatura entre médio e alto. Percebia também, pela camisa sem mangas, que os músculos do braço eram marcantes e torneados. Tinha ombros largos, talvez mais largos que os seus próprios. Um pouco mais alto que Draco, ele fazia as garotas suspirarem. Só o cabelo rebelde estragava o que poderia ser um bonito rapaz, Draco se permitiu observar.

— Está muito calado Potter. Um gato comeu sua língua? – Harry ignorou, mas Draco pensou rápido, sabia que dessa vez enfureceria o rapaz – Ou será que foi algum esfomeado Wesley? Pelo tamanho que a mãe deles tem, ela deve...

— Estupefaça!

Draco não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois recebeu um feitiço inesperado e furioso de Harry. Também não teve tempo de se levantar e já estava sendo erguido pelo colarinho e sendo prensado contra a parede com uma mão do moreno em sua garganta e a outra apontando o dedo para seu rosto.

— Na próxima vez que pensar em ofender a Sra. Wesley na minha frente, tenha certeza de que perdeu a alegria de viver. Agora ou você pede desculpas ou... – Harry queria ver ele se humilhar.

Draco via tanta fúria naqueles olhos magnificamente verdes que vacilou em sua resposta.

— Ou o quê Harry? O que você vai fazer comigo? – Harry tinha agora uma cara de surpresa por ouvir seu primeiro nome da boca de seu inimigo – Vai me bater? Lançar-me uma azaração? Matar-me?

Harry recuou. Nunca em seus tempos de Hogwarts ouvira Malfoy usar um tom tão humilde ou triste como o de agora. O que estaria acontecendo? Ele parou e pensou um pouco. Era tudo armação para enganá-lo, depois Malfoy iria rir dele por ter acreditado naquela encenação.

— Se pensa que vai me enganar pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva – Harry avançou sobre o loiro de novo – O que você quer Malfoy? Porque não pode me deixar em paz?

Estavam agora tão próximos que poderiam ouvir as pulsações um do outro. Harry conseguia ver claramente os olhos azuis de Draco, sempre tão gelados, agora demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo. O próprio Harry sentia-se nervoso. Não sabia mais o que esperar do sonserino. Mas sabia que queria uma resposta dele. Qualquer uma.

— Anda, me diz! Porque não pode me deixar em paz? O que quer de mim? Porque tem sempre que estar no meu caminho?

Draco sabia que resposta dar a essas perguntas. Apenas uma resposta seria capaz de satisfazer a todas as dúvidas do moreno, mas não sabia se estava pronto para esse momento. Tinha medo da reação d'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

A boca do grifinório estava tão próxima a sua que ele só precisava mover-se um pouco para frente e as indagações de Harry seriam atendidas e rapidamente substituídas por outras mais coerentes. Ele queria fazer isso, mas não sabia se era capaz.

— Harry... – Draco chegou a sussurrar antes de tocar os lábios do moreno com o seu próprio.

O chão fugiu dos seus pés e o mundo parou de girar. Parecia livrinho de romance ou filme meloso. Mas era real demais para ser qualquer um dos dois. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da colônia de Harry fraca e que lembrava canela, ao contrário da sua que era forte e lembrava eucalipto com hortelã. Quando ele moveu-se um centímetro a mais para frente, tentando aprofundar o beijo, a cena se desfez.

— Droga! – havia sido só mais um sonho. Draco, sentado na cama, sentia-se frustrado. O cheiro de Harry ainda em sua memória. E tudo isso por nada, o moreno devia estar dormindo e mesmo que estivesse acordado estaria pensando em tudo, menos nele.

**DM & HP**

Harry recobrou a consciência lentamente como se voltasse do fundo de uma piscina. Havia sonhado. Um sonho bom. Um sonho muito bom, pois estava muito relaxado. Notou que tinha também a boca seca e um leve sorriso nos lábios. Tentando lembrar agora, só conseguia vislumbrar admiráveis olhos azuis que já vira antes em algum lugar. Voltou a dormir com um doce aroma de menta e eucalipto na cabeça.

* * *

**N.A:** Na minha opinião é uma história minúscula demais pra ser considerada fic-de-verdade, mas _taí_. E eu sei que está horrível... Foi uma das primeiras fics que escrevi, tava esquecida há anos no PC... As próximas, prometo me esforçar para serem melhores ;D. Reviews?!


End file.
